Sora
by kito athena
Summary: "Jangan beritahu Elric kalau ibu mereka telah ditransmutasi,"/"kau tidak malu untuk hidup setelah mempermainkan nyawa adikmu dua kali!"/"Jangan sentuh kakak,kumohon!aku akan melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan..."/ R n R please!


**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa. Fic ini punya diriku.

Warning: saya lupa membuang typo yang masih numpuk!AU,OOC*mungkin*,OC,Dll.

Summary: mistery saya!*plak*

* * *

><p><strong>Aozora<strong>

Kuning kemerah merahan mulai mendominasi langit . sang fajar sudah mulai larut dalam lelah,digantikan dengan sang rembulan di kala dingiin. Angin mulai bertiup menghanyutkan suara melodi gesekan alam. Kerlap kerlip kunang kunang mulai menghangatkan suasana dingin yang tercipta, begitu kontras dengan cahaya gelap malam dingin yang kelam, begitu kokoh saat angin dingin menamparnya begitu kalap. Begitu terlihat rapuh…namun tetap berusaha terbang untuk menerangi kegelapan dikala pasrah.

Remaja itu sedang terdiam dbawah payungan pohon beringin yang kokoh. Sunyi diantara suara iringan jangkrik, terlindung diantara cahaya bintang yang meratapinya bodoh. Hanya Tatapan kosong yang tercipta, sedingin dua hazel yang menatap tak tentu arah. Semuanya saling diam. Memeluk kedua lutut dan menyatukan jari masing masing. Berharap menembus dingin. Sesekali rambutnya tersapu mengikuti arah angin berkelana lalu jatuh dan…sunyi

kemudian tanganya terangkat. Merogoh jubah merahnya. Lalu mengambil sesuatu di sana. Sebuah foto dan arloji. Kesunyian seketika terpecah,dentingan halus arloji itu yang menjadi pakuanya saat ini. Ia menatap foto itu lekat lekat. Terdiam. Jam mulai menunjukan pukul 6.59 . dentingan arloji itu semakin menggema , seakan akan menanti pada saat yang tepat dan…

'Clak' garis besi tipi situ seakan berhenti sejenak pada angka 12.

Seketika angin digin berhembus kencang menghanyutkan kelopak bunga kecil yang terbawa angin. Dan…sunyi. Semuanya berlalau begitu saja, langit dan angin seakan mengacuhkanya, menganggapnya tak ada . dan waktu…seakan menguburnya dengan membiarkan dentingan halus arloji itu kembali menjelajahi spiral dimensi. Meninggalkan dunia hampa yang seakan terhenti.

Matanya mulai meminta untuk dipejamkan, kepalanya mulai tertunduk. Seketika semunya saling mengabut , tatapan matanya mulai terlihat kosong . dan saat itu pula matanya benar benar terpejam, menuntutnya untuk menjemput bunga malam dalam rengkuhan sang bintang.

"Hoi, Al! Alphonse bangun!" Suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya mulai samar samar terdengar, guncangan di bahu kanannya seolah menariknya untuk sadar. Mata itu perlahan lahan terbuka menampakan keindahan bola kristal coklatnya. Pengelihatannya yang samar samar mulai memfokus, menampakan wajah seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mata yang senada dengan miliknya itu tampak menyiratkan kekesalan saat melihatnya terbangun. Ah sosok ini, kakaknya. Edward.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Al. Ia mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu memijat -mijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. "Nii-san, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Al sambil menengok kesan kemari, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepanya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih! Harusnya aku tahu yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau sudah mengkhawatirkan Nii-sanmu tahu!" jawab Ed marah,seketika Al menundukan kepalanya sambil menggaruk garuk tengkunya yang tidak gatal. "Gomena, Nii-san, tadi malam aku ketiduran disini. Hehehe." ujar Al sambil cengengesan. " Dasar kau ini! Ayo pulang" Ajak Ed sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

'tok..tok..tok' pintu kayu tua itu mengalun irama tanpa nada saat seseorang mengetuknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal saat beberapa detik tidak ada sahutan dari dalam,kemudian ia kembali mengetuk pintu agak keras. Dan…masih tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Perempuan berumur 17 tahun itu meniup poni blondenya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya,sedangkan sebelah tanganya lagi terus mengetuk pintu dengan oktav yang semakin . ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dan…tampaklah ruangan yang berantakan dengan buku tebal berserakan dimana mana. Perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang. 'sampai kapan mereka seperti ini' batinya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

"Winry!aku ingin kue pie apel!" ujar Alphonse dengan gembira. Warna mata emas kristalnya berbinar binary ramah. Ia melambai lambaikan tanganya pada gadis blonde yang sedang duduk dikursi teras. Takhayal dengan seorang cowok berambut pirang kuncir yang berjalan beriringan. Senyum tak terlepas dari wajahnya saat melihat wajah babyface adiknya yang polos. Ia memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku coat berwarna coklat. Sedangkan Al memakai jubah merah dengan lambang alchemist dibagian punggungnya. Jubah Ed dua tahun lalu. Winry hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu sambil bergegas masuk untuk memasak kue itu. Al tiba tiba menghentikan jalanya. Ia menatap ke arah sampingnya dengan wajah bersipu. Ia menatap seekor kucing abu abu dengan expresi gemas. Kemudian dengan semangatnya yang membara ia menghampiri kucing itu dan langsung memeluknya. Merasa tidak diikuti, Ed pun menoleh ke belakang. Menatap speachless pada adiknya yang sedang mengendong seekor kucing dengan wajah merah dan matanya yang berbinar binar. "Nii-san~" ujar Al sambil menatap Ed dengan pandangan memelas. "Tidak, Al! cepat lepaskan kucing itu!" ujar Ed sambil menatap kucing itu sebal. "Ta-tapi Nii-san!kasihan kucing ini kedinginan , sendiri, dan kelaparan. Nii-san tidak punya hati nurani membiarkan mahluk semanis ini tak berdaya diantara kejamnya dunia!Nii-san orang yang palig kejam setelah _'Father'!" _tuding Al tidak masuk akal. Sedangkan Ed ia hanya bisa swetdrop dengan tingkah adiknya yang terlalu berlebihan. ",kau ini ngomomg apa sih? Kalau kau pelihara kucing itu bagaimana dengan Den?yang ada kucing itu akan di gigit oleh Den, Al!" ujar Ed sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan dengan terpaksa Al pun mengembalikan kucing itu ke tempatnya semula lalu pergi mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang terlebih dulu memberikan sebuah makanan pada kucing itu. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kejadian sepperti tadi, mungkin ini yang sudah keseratus kalinya Al meminta izin untuk memelihara kucing dan seratus kali juga Ed mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah punya Den. Yah, memang ga ada bosenya bagi mereka untuk berdebat. "Oi, mungil!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka. Dan seketika aura hitam mulai menyelubunggi kedua kakak beradik itu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Ed. Wajah Ed perlahan lahan menengok kebelakang, menampakan seseorang berpakaian militer dengan mata dan rambut onyx yang tengah menyeringaing kearahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jendral penggemar rok mini. Roy Mustang.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SUPER DOUBLE, EKSTRA KELEWATAN MUNGIL?"

Teriak Ed tidak masuk akal. Yah,siapa sih yang ga tahu kata kata yang sudah Ed kutuk tujuh turunan ini. "Nii-san!" teriak Al panic saat Ed hampir saja akan memnghajar Roy. "Hahahaha. Masih sama seperti dulu, eh?" ujar Roy sambil tertawa melihat reaksi Ed saat mendengar kata kata yang berhurbungan dengan pendek. "DASAR KAU KEMBANG API! AKAN KU SIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR!" teriak Ed kesal, kalau saja ia bukan atasanya pasti Ed sudah mengirimkanya ke nereka. "jendral, selamat siang." Sapa Al ramah sambil tersenyum. " Oh, selamat siang Al." balas Roy sambil tersenyum. "Datang sendiri? Mau apa?" Tanya Ed ketus. "Sopanlah!aku ini atasanmu tahu!" ujar Roy sambil menyeringaing.

"Jawab saja!"

"Apa kalian mendapatkan surat?"

"tidak."

"sudah kuduga. Oleh karena itu saya datang kemari. Mayjen meminta tolong pada ku untuk mengirimkan mu ke briggs," jelas Roy sambil menatap serius Al dan Ed. "HAH?MAYJEN OLIVIA ARMSTRONG?" tanya Ed sambil manatap Roy tidak percaya. "Kesamber apa singa itu menyuruhku kesana?" lanjutnya sambil menggeleng kagum. "Yah,entahlah. kau juga ikut kesanah!" tunjuk Roy pada Al. "Dan ingat aku akan menginjak mayat kalian jika sampai mati dibawah pinpinanku!" ancamnya setengah bercanda.

"Cih! aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau!"

"Ta-tapi aku bukan Alchemist Negara" ujar Al sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak mungkin mengirimkan seekor kyuubi mungil tanpa Narutonya tahu!"

"APUUAAA?"

"Sudahlah Nii-san!"

"Dan satu lagi! Jangan mati dibawah pinpinanku. sekian." ujar jendral. Ia memberikan amplop berlambang kemiliteran dengan cap _Fuhrer _tertera di samping bawah amplop. "Berikan surat ini pada Mayjen!" pesannya sambil berlalu menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan jalan rumah mereka. "Hati-hati( kaparat)!" ujuar mereka . "Yo, Amor, Fullmetal" balas jendral sambil meningalkan rumah mereka. "Al, kita pergi hari ini!" ujar Ed sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya.

'GJES…GJES…GJES' mungkin begitulah suara mesin kereta api yang sedang melaju dengan kencang. Gerbong seakan riuh dengan berbagai pembicaraan, tetapi tetap tidak mengusik seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Fullmetal alchemist dengan adiknya si Amor Alchemist*walaupun Al sudah tidak berwujud zirah*.

'Ricuh sekali. Tapi Nii-san tetap tidak bangun.' Batin Al speechless.

'DORR' suara tembakan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di gerbong itu terkejut. Takhayal dengan Al dan Ed yang ikut kaget hingga terbangun. "SEMUANYA TETAP PADA POSISI!KALAU ADA YANG BERGERAK KAMI AKAN TEMBAK!" dan tiga orang bersenjata itu mulai menggeledahi barang barang milik penumpang. "HEI! KALIAN BERDUA! KALAU KALIAN BERGERAK AKAN KAMI TEMBAAK KALIAN .DENGAR?" ujar salah satu penjahat berbadan bersar itu sambil mengcungkan hand gunnya pada Ed dan Al. "Eh,Al kau bawa makan ringan?" Tanya Ed tanpa memperdulikan orang berbadan besar yang sedang mengacungkan pistolnya pada mereka. Sedangkan Al ia hanya menatap orang itu biasa biasa saja. "Bawa. Nii-san mau apa?" Tanya Al tak kalah tenang. Dan ampuh membuat sang penjahat beserta para renumpang kebingungan. "HEI!KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK?" Tanya penjahat itu sambil mempersiapkan pistolnya.

'DORR'

Seketika sebuah asap tebal mulai menyeruak dengan iringan suara petir dan kilapan cahaya berwarna biru. Semua penumpang itu mulai terbatuk batuk dan mencoba melihat kearah mereka. Tampaklah sebuah tembok besi berukuran sedang menahan peluru itu. "Ah,Nii-san penampilanmu terlalu mencolok!" ujar Al sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ini hanya perlindungan diri! Kau mau aku hanya diam saja saat seseorang menembakku?" jawab Ed acuh tak acuh. Dan semua orang yang berada di gerbong itu menatap mereka aneh sekaligus kagum. "Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya penjahat itu mulai takut. "Alchemist Negara. Edward Elric dan adikku Alphonse Elric," jawab Ed dengan senyuman santainya. "Ap-apah jadi ka-kau si full…" penjahat itu seakan akan mengingat kepanjangan julukan Ed. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya sambil memperhatikan Ed dengan wajah dong-dong. "Full…AKH aku lupa! Full-mini?" gumam sang penjahat sambil terus mengusap dagunya. Sedangkan Ed. Wajahnya sudah merah karena marah

"Atau Fullkids,,?"

Ed mulai membaca igstifar*?*

"Atau Fulltiny,,?"

Ed mulai mengelus dada sambil membaca surat An-nass*?*

"Atau Fullsmall?"

Aura disekeliling Ed muai berubah

"Ah,mungkin Fullbean Alchemist!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MIKROBA SUPER,KELEWATAN,TERAMAT SANGAT KECIL,HAH?" teriak Ed tak masuk akal. Yang membuat semua orang bingung

"aku ga bilang gitu! Aku Cuma bilang julukanmu itu. Fullmikroba!" karena ketidak tahuan atau kebodohan si penjahat dong-dong. Penjahat itu akhirnya hanya mengarang nama yang sesuai dengan perkataan Ed.

"APUUAA! SUDAH BERANI BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU,KAU MASIH BISA BILANG AKU SEBAGAI KACANG HIJAU YANG YA TUHAN! KENAPA ADA KACANG SANGAT,KELEWATAN MUNGIL,YANG BAHKAN LEBIH KECIL DARI GANGANG HIJAU ALBINO!" tuding Ed ngaco. Dan selsainya kalimat lebay dari sang Alchemist Sudah bisa di pastikan bagaimana nasib para penjahat penjahat itu. Ckckckck…

Suara derap langkah itu seakan saling bersaing saat kedua kakinya melangkah menelusuri lorong gedung kemiliteran. Mata hazel tajamnya menatap setumpuk kertas yang ia bawa. Tidak mempedulikan bila mungkin saja ia bisa teersandung atau menabrak tembok. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang lumayan besar, ia mengetuknya. Sebuah ukiran nama 'Roy Mustang' tertera jelas saat kau menatap pintu itu.

"Masuk!" sahut Roy dari dalam

"Dokument anda dan surat kabar hari ini." Ujar wanita berambut pirang itu dingin sambil meletakan setumpuk kertas pada meja kerja. Sedangkan Roy,ia sedang mengutuk _paperwork_ yang seakan akan tak kunjung mereda. "Pagi leutnan Riza," sapa Roy seperti biasa. "Pagi,_sir. _Saya berikan waktu satu setengah jam untuk mengerjakan document,lalu anda akan ada pertemuan di Lior dengan Letkol. Setelah itu kembali ke kantor untuk mengerjakan document." Ujar Riza sambil membereskan kertas kertas yang berserakan di meja Roy. "Sekali-kali kau bisa kurangi kertas kertas jahanam ini," dengus Roy sambil membaca Koran Central hari ini. "Ini karena ulah colonel sendiri yang selalau terlambat dan kabur!" balas Riza sambil menatap sebal Roy. "Aku punya kehidupan,Leutnan," balas Roy tidak mau kalah. "Menjaga anda yang sering ketiduran dan kabur dikala jam kerja lebih membuat saya repot,karena mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang anda tidak kerjakan!" dan telak! Kali ini Roy sudah tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri.

"Tapi ap-"

"Lebih baik kerjakan pekerjaan anda agar anda bisa pulang cepat hari ini!"

"Baik-baik!"

'BRAKK' tiba tiba saja sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari luar ruagan Roy. Kepulan asap seketika memenuhi lorong lorong. Bau asap seakan akan menyengat ketika memasuki pernafan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Roy sambil berlari keluar ruanganya diikuti dengan Riza yang sudah menyiapkan hand gun ditanganya. Roy menajamkan matanya. 'Asap ini tebal,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Sekelibat bayangan berwarna hitam terlihat melintas dihadapanya. Seketika Roy langsung berlari mengikuti bayangan itu. "JENDRAL!" Seru Riza,ia pun mengikuti arah lari Roy yang semakin menjauh.

Roy melihat sekelilingnya. Asap asap yang menghalangi pendangannya hilang dengan tiba tiba. suara ricuh tembakan seakan menggema disekitar lorong itu. Roy mengalihkan pandanganya menuju jendela koridor yang sedang terbuka.

'Apa-apan ini?' batinya saat melihat beberapa orang orang kemiliteran mulai menembakan pelurunya.

'DOR'

Tiba tiba peluru berhasil menyerempet pipi kananya. Seketika Roy menjentikan jarinya. Ia mengeluarkan api mengarah pada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

'DUARR'

Kaca kaca yang berada di sekita koridorpun pecah saat hawa panas tak bisa ditahan. Tembok tembok yang berada di sekelilingnya terlihat hampir roboh. Roy memfokuskan matanya . meleset. Orang itu berlari menuju tangga . roy kembali menjentikan jarinya . sambaran api dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil membakar jubah hitam yang orang itu pakai, tapi sial! Orang itu berhasil melarikan diri.

"Berhasil kabur!" bisik Roy. Ia mendekati jendela salah satu ruang koridor. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang orang kemiliteran satu satu mulai diserang dengan tembakan balik yang entah dari mana.

'DOR'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah peluru berhasil menyerempet tangan kananya. "Ukh-" Roy memegangi tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Matanya mencoba focus dari mana tembakan itu berasal. Nihil ia tidak melihat ada orang selain orang orang kemilitarean. Roy berlari kearah tangga. Tangganya terbakar. Roy melihat sekelilingnya . 'Jendela' batinya. Seketika ia langsung melompat keluar jendela.

Roy berlari menuju pasukan militer yang sedang menembak tak tentu arah.

"Jendral!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Roy mengalihkan pandanganya pada asal suara. "Havoc." Gumam Roy saat melihat orang yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Jendral,apa ya-"

"DUARR!"

Roy menengok suara asal ledakan itu. Gerbang utama!

"SEMUANYA KERAHKAN PASUKAN MILITER MENUJU PUSAT KOTA! UNGSIKAN WARGA SIPIL! SAMBUNGKAN BEBERAPA TITIK MARKAS KEMILITERAN PUSAT!" perintah Roy. ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada pada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "leutnan Hwakeye!" seru Roy saat melihat Riza yang berlari kearahnya. "Jendral!Anda terluka!" ujar Riza saat melihat tangan Roy yang mengeluarkan darah. "Cuma luka ringan," ujar Roy sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan kepusat kota." Ujar Roy. "kalau begitu saya ikut!" ujar Riza sambil menyiapkan pistolnya. Merekapun mulai berlari menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Bagaimana dengan _Fuhrer_?" Tanya Roy sambil memperhatikan jalan dengan serius. "Sudah saya telpon ke markas pusat Lior untuk mengirimkan Alchemist Negara. Tapi pengamanan _Fuhrer _sudah sangat terjamin," jalas Riza.

"Jendral!" seru Riza sambil menujuk kea rah depan mereka.

"Di-dia! Tidak mungkin!"

Seketika Roy menginjak remnya cukup keras. Membuat Riza hampir terbentur kedepan. Mereka berdua terdiam menatap seseorang yang berada di depan mobil mereka. Orang itu membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa. Tanganya meraih kerah baju Roy.

'DUAAKKH' orang itu melemparkan Roy hingga membentur tembok bangunan yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"JENDRAL!"

'DOR..DOR…DOR'

Riza menembak orang itu. Meleset. orang itu berhasil memnghindari semua tembakannya dengan melompat. Orang itu menatap tajam Riza yang akan menembakanya membuat Riza tercengang beberapa saat.

"LETNAN DI BELAKANG!" seru Roy. tanpa sadar orang berjubah hitam itu sudah berada di belakang RIza sambil mengacungkan sebuah katana . dengan cepat Riza berlari menghindar kibasan katana sambil terus menembaki orang berjubah hitam itu.

'DOR…DOR…DOR'

"cih!meleset"

"Letnan! Tolong jaga jarak!" seru Roy. Roy menjentikan jarinya. Dan…

'WHUUUUSS'

Sial! Orang itu berhasil menghindari api Roy dengan melompat. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan Roy dengan melemparkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa. Meleset lagi! Kali ini Roy menungankan Alchemy tepuknya dan mulai mentransmutasi tanah berbentuk tangan mengepal dan mulai menyerang orang itu. Tapi orang itu terus saja menghindar sambil berputar putar tanpa melakukan serangan balik. Roy terus menyerang dengan mentransmutasikan tanah,dan saat orang itu terpojok kesebuah gang buntu. Roy langsung menjentikan jarinya. Menciptakan api yang lumayan besar. Orang itu pun mencoba menghindari api itu dengan melompat. Dan saat itu pula Riza mengunakan kesempatanya untuk menembak orang tersebut. Berhasil! Salah satu peluru mengenai pergelangan tangan kanan orang itu. Dan orang itupun langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Letnan,kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Roy sambil menghampiri Riza. Nafasnya tersegal, luka serempet ditangan kananya semakin mengeluarkan darah banyak. Sepertinya lukanya melebar.

"sampai kapan anda terus mengkhawatirkan kondisi saya! khawatirkan kondisi anda dulu Jendral!" ujar Riza dengan nada sebal. Kemudian ia mengambil kain yang berada di dalam mobil. Dan mulai menutup luka tangan Roy dengan lihay.

"Jendral,apa tadi itu…"

"Ya,dia Van Hohenheim!"

TBC_

**Author note:**

**Mina-sama! Perkenalkan author baru*jeng jeng* pada penasaran gak? Semoga ada yang penasaran deh.**

**Ini fic pertama saya lho hohohoho*plak*. Jadi tolong dimaklum kalo jelek,dan banyak typo yang menjajah. Jangan Tanya tentang pertarungan abal yang author buat karena author sendiri ga ngerti*kubur*. Chapter pertama emang sengaja dibikin ga jelas*bilang aja ga bisa bikin yang jelas*. Untuk latar fic ini saya pake Fullmetal serial tapi ada juga yang nyangkut nyangkut sama manganya. Yang aku bingung dari FMA serial 1. Roy mati atau engga? Terus fuhrer sesudah king bardley siapa? Bukan Roy kan? Roy sekarang pangkatnya jendral atau masih colonel? Terus Riza masih leutnan 2 atau udah jadi colonel?**

**Judul? Saya ga pinter ngasih judul -,-. Bahkan ini bener bener ga nyambung sama ceritanya. Summary? Tauk ah saya gak bakat!. Pusing deh ah!**

**maaf ya,kalo ada kesamaan cerita tau semacamnya tapi kito bener bener ga maksud buat copas kok.**

**Karena saya author baru saya minta untuk di *h*ajari oleh senpai senpai sekalian. Oleh karena itu**

**R AND R,PLEASE!**


End file.
